Synthetic
by cloopio
Summary: TAKES PLACE DURING SEASON 4: Olivia is overwhelmed by the fact that Peter Bishop knows everything about her -the good, the bad, and the kinky- and she's DYING to put him to the test on what he knows. Especially the kinky part...


**Hello, everybody! Opicool has arisen from the dead! **;)

**As always, I am honored to be back on this fantabulous website, doing something I am incredibly passionate about: writing and reading well-made fanfiction. **

**I apologize for the horribly long hiatus for my more well-known story, _I'll Always Be There To Catch You When You Fall, _but you can expect an update on that story very soon! Meanwhile, here is a little one-shot (well, kind of, it's going to be a few chapters long) that I wrote after getting so frustrated about there being no Polivia love in the first half of season four of _Fringe_! This is gonna be a spicy and risqué story (you'll soon understand why it's rated M), so I hope you enjoy!**

Husband.

Married.

_Wife_?

These words wouldn't stop swirling around in Agent Olivia Dunham's head. It seemed like just the other day she was talking to Astrid about how Agent Lee wasn't her type, and now some (admittedly _handsome_) man appears in her life, claiming to be her _husband_? It was hard for Olivia to believe what this guy- _Peter_- was saying, but the indisputable truth was that the man knew _so_ much about her… Things that a _husband_ would probably know about his _wife_.

She couldn't help but wonder if he knew about her past. About her childhood and her _stepfather_. She wondered if he knew what her happiest memories were and if his happiest memories included her in them.

But most of all, Olivia gauged that the main reason she felt so intimidated by this man was that he was obviously special enough to make her want to _marry_ him. He must be that special of a guy to make _that_ much of an impact on her and in her life.

Olivia's face turned scarlet as her mind starting churning more inappropriate thoughts. She usually filtered her brain from thinking such scandalous ideas, but if what Peter was saying was true, then he probably knew some rather _naughty_ personal secrets about her… Like where was the weak point on her body and what sort of kisses made her toes curl in delight…

_Stop! You're getting into very dangerous territory there._ Olivia's mind was split between fantasy and reality, her brain telling her to stop being so ludicrous and her heart enjoying these new, captivating feelings…

She stole a quick glance at Peter again.

He was sitting across the room, handcuffed onto a cold metal chair… Glaring at the office personnel around him and obviously very frustrated with his situation.

Glasses still perched on the top of her nose, Olivia tilted her head as she continued to stare at him, noticing how he had a flat (and, could it be, _muscular_?) stomach, ocean-blue eyes, a beautiful shade of dark golden hair, and an air of brilliance to him.

Soon enough Olivia's so-called glance had turned into a full-on stare and, before she knew it, Peter's eyes were locked with hers. Olivia jumped at the connection and quickly turned her head away, collecting herself swiftly before a wave of red could cover her face.

She wanted to know more about him, to _learn_ more about who he was; she honestly didn't see him as a threat or view him as a man with bad intentions, but her observations were too opinionated to really be considered. She even felt a little bad for him. He definitely seemed… _lost_.

Sighing from having such torn thoughts, Olivia set her pen down before scooting out of her chair to go get some fresh air. She had never been the type to waste time on the job, especially when there was so much at stake for someone in her field to slack off in, so she grabbed some debriefs that she needed Broyles to sign pronto.

As she walked out of the spacious FBI situation room, she could swear she could feel Peter's eyes on her the entire time. It was like he was mad at her for not remembering something, yet at the same time she felt a sense of security emanating from him as well. From the moment he had called for her in the hospital, he had been very protective of her.

"Agent Dunham." Olivia's meandering thoughts were interrupted by the deep rumble that was Agent Broyles' voice; he had ostensibly appeared out of nowhere and was now staring at her with inquiring eyes.

"Our suspect in custody, Mr. Bishop-" Broyles paused to tilt his head towards the person in reference- "needs to be transported to an empty house that Dr. Bishop used to live in. He believes he might be able to transport back to wherever he came from from there." Broyles pauses languidly before continuing his instructions. "I was hoping you could take him there, maybe try to coax out a few words about his story so that we have a better idea of whether he is a fake or not."

Olivia blinked twice, taking a few seconds to process his words before accepting the assignment. There was a part of her that was very _curious_ to learn more about Peter Bishop… She had a feeling his "story" had something to do with her… And this was the perfect opportunity to get it out of him.

"Sure, I'll do that. Bishop will be transported in fifteen minutes." Olivia suddenly remembered the papers she was holding in her hand. "Oh, and could you please sign these? They're the debriefs on the wallflower case, I just need your verification…"

As Broyles turned his head to sign the papers, Olivia stole another quick glance at Peter once again. Just as she predicted, his gaze was still on her- unmoving and rock solid. There was a steel determination in his sapphire eyes, and Olivia felt a shiver go down her spine at his gaze.

Little did she know how crazy things were going to get once the two were alone together.

**So I'm really hoping you guys like the story so far! Please feel free to leave me a review about anything you want to say that's in relation to this story, or my _I'll Always_ story, or about me in general (I'm not trying to sound conceited by saying that- I just know that many of you have understandably been frustrated with my lack of updates, so please feel free to talk to me about that if you'd like). I promise to reply back to each and every one of you! **

**Stay classy, **

**A **


End file.
